


welcome back

by JumpToConclusions



Series: You're my (Iron)dad boogie-boogie-woogie [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Resurrection, Tony Died, Tony’s stark acting as Peter Parkers parental figure, Unexplained resurrection, but don’t worry!! He’s back!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpToConclusions/pseuds/JumpToConclusions
Summary: He heaves himself the rest of the way up. Breathing on the grass beside his grave. He glances over his shoulder at his tombstone, small and simple.Anthony Edward StarkEarth’s greatest defender, his family’s greatest loss.Beloved husband, father, and hero.1970-2023He allows himself to breathe for a minute, his throat burns.orTony Stark comes back from the dead





	welcome back

Tony surfaces and takes a deep, painfully dry breath. His suit is covered in dirt and a few pieces of his coffin. 

He heaves himself the rest of the way up. Breathing on the grass beside his grave. He glances over his shoulder at his tombstone, small and simple.

_Anthony Edward Stark_  
Earth’s greatest defender, his family’s greatest loss.  
Beloved husband, father, and hero.  
1970-2023

He allows himself to breathe for a minute, his throat burns.

-

He stands after a while, retracting his gauntlet and trying to walk without falling, feeling off center with the dead weight of his left arm; swinging heavy and awkward by his side. He doesn’t know where he’s trying to go, what he’s trying to do, but he needs to do something. 

The yard is small, a small plot of land dotted with graves he recognizes from driving through their small Upstate town. 

His stone is covered in fresh flowers, he walks away from them towards the gate. 

He sees a small gas station to the right of the entrance, across the road, and walks towards it.

Inside is a girl working the counter, she seems bored as fuck, typing on her phone as the late hours of the night grow into the early hours of the morning. 

His voice breaks as he clears his throat, she looks up.   
She blinks at him, “well, shit.” 

“Water?” He says, throat dry and scratchy. She nods, eyes wide. 

She breaks into a package of water from one of the shelves, then turns off the open sign and locks the door.  
She hands him the water on the way back to her place behind the counter, bringing out a folding chair and setting it down, he falls into it, heavily. 

“News said you were dead, fighting Thanos.” She says after he downs the bottle of water.

“So did my body.” He grumbles, she passes him another water and two granola bars.

“You were dead?”

“Think so.”

They breathe for a minute, then she speaks again, “You’ve been dead a week.”

Tony lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.   
“Do you want to call your wife?” She asks, “You can use my phone?”

He finally looks at her without an anxiety haze, her   
name tag says Jane through strands of ginger hair. 

“Please.”

Jane nods, “I left it at the counter.” She stands from were she was leaning against the shelf. “Do you need anything else?”

He presses his lips together, shaking his head. “Actually, don’t get your phone.”

“Huh?” She blinks, eyes wide. 

“Can you give me a ride?”

Jane’s eyes widen further, “you’re just gonna… show up after seven days of being dead.” She doesn’t say it like a question. 

“She wont believe what she doesn’t see. Can you give me a ride?”

“Yeah, Mr. Stark, Sir.” She nods, “Let me shut everything off really quick.”

He nods, feeling a pang when hearing Mr. Stark until he remembers that Peter’s alive. He breathes in deep as he stands, taking his water with him.

She turns off the slushie machine, then calls her boss while she turns off lights in the back room and around the isles. 

“Hey, Marley. Yeah, I’m so sorry, family emergency. I just have to run, I’ll close up and I’ll take an extra shift whenever you need.” She waits a minute, then, “thank you, so much Mar. I’m legit in your debt.”

She walks with him to the doors, spinning her keys on her finger. “You good, Sir?”

He nods, watching as she reaches for the door.  
A very simple arc reactor outline is tattooed in black on her left wrist, she catches him staring. 

“People who where dusted got them, tattoo shops have been flooded recently. I have a friend who did mine for me; it just healed.” She locks the door behind them, their breaths are white against the dark around them, she walks them to her red old model Toyota Prius. 

Jane slides in the drivers seat, he climbs in beside her, moving his left arm with his right to rest on his thigh. 

“Can you put your address in my GPS?” Jane says carefully, “I’ll sign… anything… an NDA? Is that right? I don’t know, I wont tell anyone.”

He waves his hand dismissivly, “Pepper will handle that.”  
She nods, “ok. Yeah.” She hands him her phone, he puts in his address with a little difficulty, not being able to use his left hand.

“Is your left arm… just…”

“Can’t move it.” He says gruffly, then brings down her sun visor mirror after handing her phone back, his face has some small cracks of color and burn scars creeping up the left side of his neck and over his jaw. 

She glances at him before pulling out of the parking lot.

-

The drive was relatively silent, but when they pull into the drive way and she writes her number and address down for him to get a contract to her the veil of silence is lifted.

“Thanks for the ride.” He grumbles, opening the door and climbing out. 

“Thanks for my life.” She jokes, waving.

“I’ll be in touch about that contract.” He says, closing the door.

She pulls out of the driveway, he watches her go.   
He walks up to the door after a moment of watching silently. He doesn’t know if he should knock. What’s the protocol for coming back from the dead? He should ask Rogers. Maybe Loki.

He knocks, solid, loud. Noone comes.

“Friday?” He asks the door.

“Boss?” Her voice comes out confused, “shouldn’t you be-”

“Yeah, change of plans.” He cuts her off, “wake up Pepper.”

“Mrs. Stark is not here.” She informs him. “She, Rhodey, and Happy had a meeting with Director Fury and the remaining Avengers in New York. They will be back tomorrow evening.”

“Is anyone here?” He asks, peaking in the porch side window, “The TV’s on.”

“Peter, Mrs. Parker, and Little Boss are home.”

He presses his eyebrows together. “Wake Peter up, tell him someone’s at the door. Don’t be too specific.”

“Of course, Boss.” 

Tony leans against the door frame, scrubbing at his eyes with his thumb and index finger before shaking dirt out of his hair. 

The door opens to Peter’s web shooter, pointed at the space between Tony’s eyes. He can make out the shape of May holding a sleeping Morgan behind him. 

“Woah, Kid.” He says, slowly bringing up his hand in a surrendering stance, “stand down.”

“Who are you?” Peter asks, voice wavering but strong for someone wearing pink Hello Kitty pj pants and a shirt that says ‘i buy stuipid shirts’ in all lower case comic sans. 

“You know who I am.” Tony says.

“Tony Stark is dead.” Peter informs, not un-harshly; lip lifting in a snarl. “Tell me who you are.”

“I’m back, Underoos.” Tony says, hoping the name will spark belief. “Dunno how, dunno why, but I’m back.”

Peter swallows heavy, lowering his shooter a few inches before raising it again, “how did you get here?”

“711 employee across from the grave yard gave me a ride.” He answers.

“Umm… Wh-what’s something only you would know about me?” Peter asks. 

Tony thinks for a second, “you have a raging crush on Thor.”

“Anyone with Twitter knows that.” Peter answers, mumbly, quick enough to be a reflex. His face is morphed in shock.

“Twitter hasn’t seen your horrible boxers; the ones that say ‘hammer me Lightning Daddy’. By the way, I’m still scared for life. Burn those.”

Peter’s hand drops, “Mr. Stark?”

“Wait? Peter- you have-” May starts from behind him, Morgan makes a whimpering noise and May hushes and rocks her.

“Can I come in?” Tony asks, “I desperately need a shower.”

“Friday, biometric-scan Mr. Stark.”

“Scan already complete,” Friday informs, “this is Anthony Edward Stark.”

Peter’s eyes go wider, he breathes heavy for a second before serging forward and tugging Tony to his chest with a strength that makes Tony’s back pop.

Tony wraps his arm around Peter and rubs between his shoulders, now getting to savor the fact that The Kid is back.

“I’ll go put Morgan down and call Pepper.” May says, giving Tony a small, worried smile over Peter’s head walking off quickly.

Peter sniffles into Tony’s suit shoulder, “how are you not filled with chemicals?”

Tony makes a startled and confused noise.

“Mortician. Funeral. Dead.” Peter explains shortly.   
Pulling pack and wiping at his nose with the back of his hand, his face streaking with tears. 

“I told Pep I wanted a bio-degrade coffin and no chemicals.” He says simply. Peter nods, staring at him like he has three heads. Maybe a tail, too.

“Come in.” He says, stepping back from the door and letting Tony in. “I mean, not that I have permission to even let you in your house- I’m sorry- I didn’t mean to-”  
“Kid.” Tony whispers, a smile pulling so hard on his lips that it hurts, “shut up.” 

They both stare at each other for a moment, until Tony focuses past him to the TV. Tangled end credits play softly. 

Peter follows his line of sight, “oh, Morgan couldn’t sleep, so we binged Disney movies and fell asleep on the couch.”

Tony’s smile widens. He looks at Peter again and has to press his lips together. Reaching out his right hand to cradle Peter’s jaw. Tony taps his face twice, then claps him on the shoulder. Trying to pull himself together as he walks past the kid to the couch, where May set Morgan down.

He sits down beside his sleeping five year old. 

“She thinks I’m dead?”

Peter nods, sitting on the opposite side of Morgan, “hey, Bug.” He shakes her shoulder. 

Tony’s eyebrow’s furrow at the name, smoothing when she mumbles sleepily up at Peter, “Spidey?” 

“Yeah, I got some big news. You need to wake up, Morgs.” He pushes her hair out of her face with so much love in his eyes that Tony feels his breath falter.

“Humm?” She mumbled, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes, “wha’ht.”

“Your Daddy, he… we where wrong.” He whispers, “your Dad is back, Morgs, we got him back.”

“Fr’m heaven?” She asks, confused and sleepy, “Un’cle Happy said he’s in heaven, with Natty.” 

“I’m right here, Baby.” Tony says softly, placing a big hand on Morgan’s back, she turns.

“Daddy?”

-

Morgan doesn’t let go of him, he doesn’t mind, rocking her back and forth on his lap, kissing her hair.

Peter picks up his left arm and drops it before picking it up again. “So it’s just… dead?”

Tony nods, watching the kid carefully spin his palm and run a thumb over burn scars. 

May walks back out of the bathroom, holding her STARK phone out to Tony. Pepper is written on the top of the screen. “She wants to talk to you.”

Tony nods, taking the phone and resting his chin atop Morgan’s head. “Hey, Pep.”

There’s a heavy breath and a sniffle. “No.”

He laughs, “yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He says, softly. 

“I hate you.”

“You always know just what to say.” He snorts. Making eye contact with Peter and smiling. 

“RHODEY!” He hears her shout. “I’m coming home. Be alive when I get there.” 

“Can do.” He hums. 

“I love you.” She whispers after a moment. 

“I know, I love you too.” 

The phone call cuts out, and he hands the phone back to May. “Thank you.” He says, going back to petting Morgan’s hair.

“Of course, Stark.” May answers, folding herself in the chair beside the couch, pulling a blanket into her lap. 

“Hey, Morg.” Peter whispers, “how about we get an ice pop and let Dad go take a shower?” He takes one of Morgan’s little hands in his and she nods, climbing across to sit in Peter’s lap.

The kid stands with a final smile towards Tony, holding Morgan close to his chest. “Ice pop time!”

Morgan giggles, tightening her arms around his neck.   
Tony stands, “I’m gonna take that shower.” May nods at him.

“Good to have you back, Stark.”

“Same with you, Parker.” He nods, climbing the stairs and walking into the bathroom. 

He shucks off his heavy suit, his wedding suit; crimson red with a white undershirt ending up in a pool on the floor as he climbs into the too cold water.

With Natty.

They didn’t bring Nat back. 

-

Tony climbs out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist. He walks across the hall and into his and Pepper’s bedroom, his side of the bed is rumpled and his pillow is missing. 

He digs through his drawers, pulling out a grey t-shirt, a pair of boxers, and a pair of red sweatpants. He puts them on with more difficulty then he’d ever admit. Then he forms himself a makeshift sling with a scarf he hasn’t seen Pepper wear in years. He picks up his cell phone from his bedside table and slips it in his pocket.

He runs down the stairs with damp hair, watching Peter talk to Morgan, who sits on the counter and pushes the last of an ice pop up the wrapper.

“You happy?” Peter asks her, taking the wrapper she holds out to him and throwing it in the little garbage can beside the island. 

“Yep.” She smiles at him, “Daddy’s home and I get popsicles.” 

“Yes and yes.” Peter grins back.

“Not too many,” Tony interrupts, “or you’ll get a belly ache.”

Peter and Morgan both gaze at him with twin deep brown doe eyes. Morgan huffs, “Worth it.”

“Wow, sassy today, are we?” He asks, joining Peter in front of her and giving her a kiss on the forehead. “You ready to sleep?” 

“No.” She says simply, shaking her head and looking up at him with a little smirk (where did she learn that).

“Ok, what about if I tell you a story?” He prompts.

She acts like she’s thinking for a moment, casting her eyes up towards the ceiling. “Can Petey help?”

“I don’t know, can Petey help?” He asks, looking over at Peter with a joking smirk (oh, thats where). 

“Of course I can.” He says, softly, smiling.

Tony’s phone rings, he raises his eye brow and pulls it out of his pocket. “Unknown number.” He shrugs, sending it to voicemail.

The number leaves one, he plays it.

“It’s Romanoff. Answer me. Rogers isn’t picking up either.”

He blinks. Hard. “It’s Natasha.”

“Black Widow?” Peter asks, “she’s- I thought she was…”

“So was I.” He answers. 

“Do you think… Do you think someone brought you both back?” Peter asks.

“No Idea.” He mumbles, waiting for Nat’s next call. His phone rings and he picks up.

“Tony?” She asks her voice a sigh of relief. 

“Nat?” He asks, “You’re alive?”

“Guess so. Kinda wondering how I got back to earth, though.” She hums. “Did we win?” 

“Yeah.” He says, “we did.” Tony then turns to Peter, “was Nat buried?”

“Neb went back to Vomir for her body, we wanted to give her a proper burial. She was buried by you.”

“Nat,” Tony starts, “are you in a 711?”

“Outside of one.”

“Is this Jane’s phone?”

“That’s what her nametag said.”

“Oh my god,” Tony groans, “that poor fucking girl.”

“Fuck!” Morgan repeats, Peter’s eyes widen.

“Ask Jane to drive you here.” He sighs, “she has the address.”

“Ok. See you in a minute.”

The call falls dead. Tony groans into his hand. 

“May, can you open the door for Nat when she knocks?” He hightens his voice, May holds up a thumbs up.

“Let's go get you to bed, Little Miss.” Tony says, smiling tight. 

Peter helps her off the counter, holding one of her hands while he leads the way up the stairs and into Morgan’s room. Peter sits down on one side of her bed, she tucks up against his leg and he scoots down for her to wrap around his torso. 

Tony sits on the edge of the bed, “so. What story do you want?”

-

He wakes up tucked into bed beside Morgan. Peter is missing.

For a second he feels a spike of panic, tightening his arms around Morgan.

He switched places with Peter last night. He went to get a snack. He’s fine.

His face smoothes out, and he sees the door open an inch or so, Peter peaks through.

“Hey.” Tony whispers.

“Oh- sorry if I woke you up, I was just checking in.”   
Peter whispers back, “Ms. Romanoff is down stairs, with May.”

“Did Pep give an ETA?” Tony asks, carefully extracting himself from Morgan and tucking her back in.

“Colonel Rhodes called about an hour ago to say they’re  
on the quinjet. I believe Mr. Wilson and Barnes where tagging along.”

“Rogers?”

“Oh- Mr. Stark…” Peter bites his lip, “come’n.” He nods his head out the door. Tony follows with a guarded expression.

Peter leans against Morgan’s door, “umm… Captain America was tasked with returning to stones to their timelines, he brought them all back, however that makes sense. But uh- he made a pit stop and grew old with Peggy Carter. I don’t know how that changed the timeline, he said it made an alternate one, or something. But he uh, went back after he gave the shield to Sam.”

Tony blinks, “that’s stupid.”

“Literally everyone agrees.”

“He just… left Barnes? And Wilson? And Romanoff?” Tony raises his eyebrows, “doesn’t sound like him.”

Peter shrugs, “stupid. But he did it.”

Tony nods, “so… he’s dead.”

“Sorta.”

“Alright. Don’t know how to feel about that. Did Natasha call Clint?”

“Yeah, he’s gonna come pick her up tomorrow, I think.”  
Tony nods. 

“Want some food? I can Uber eats some McDonalds, or something.” Peter then furrows his brow, “is that still a thing, Mr. Stark? What about Postmates? You could make a lot of money if your suits delivered food. No, that’s a stupid idea, you have enough money. I’ll just do Uber eats as Spider-Man and confuse everyone.”

At some point he started walking during his rant, bounding down the stairs, Tony follows with a growing smile.

“I love that idea. But don’t deliver pizza, the cheese will slide around too much, you’ll get a bad review.”  
“Who’s gonna give Spider-Man a bad rating?” Peter asks, “I wouldn’t give a superhero a bad rating.” Peter blinks at him, “I just remembered you died. How did I forget?”

“It’s… weird.” Tony half smiles, ruffling his hair, “we’ll both get used to it eventually.”

Peter offers him a smile, then turns and gestures to Nat.  
“Agent Romanoff,” Tony holds out his arm, “miss me?”  
“Should be asking you that.” She dodges answering, but hugs him anyway. 

Tony smiles as he pulls back, “you hear about Rogers?”  
“The Kid told me. I want to kick his ass.”

Peter backs up.

“Rogers ass, Kid.” She clarifies with an amused smile.  
Peter lets out a breath. Tony snorts.

Peter’s phone rings, he picks it up. “Hi, Pep!”

Tony blinks at him, “you call her her name? I’m still Mr. Stark!”

“Ummhum, Pep.” The Kid ignores him, “that’s him.”

Tony glares at him, Peter giggles.

“I’m on it.” He hangs up. “They’ll be here in five, she wants you to eat. Told me to make pancakes.”

He doesn’t wait for Tony to answer, he just walks away to the kitchen and digs through the cabinet like he owns the place. 

He starts making the pancakes, and Nat joins him in the kitchen. They make the batter together, Tony sits at his island and talks to them over a glass of apple juice. 

-

Pepper crashes through the door with Peter’s name falling from her lips.

“Hey!” He answers, “I made him those pancakes, you guys too.” Peter waves, shoving his own cheeks with another forkful. 

“Tony.” She says, he turns.

“Hey, Babe.” He stands up, “good to see you too.”  
Pepper shakes her head as she walks towards him, placing her hand over his heart. She leaves it there for a minute, like she’s waiting to feel the proof of his heart beat with her own palm. 

“I hate you.” She says with tears in her eyes, a choke in her voice, “I hate you so much.” She wraps him in the tightest hug he’s ever felt, and just holds him there.

Pepper reaches out one of her arms after a moment, and Tony feels a smaller figure duck into their sides, he wraps his arm around and loses his fingers in Peter’s curls. 

Another figure joins, and it’s Rhodey going by the firm chest, whirs, and sniffles.

-

Pepper is eating a neatly cut piece of pancake, next to Peter, of who is tearing off chunks, slathering them in syrup, and catching the drips with his tounge on the way to his mouth.

He looks so happy, she couldn’t bear to stop him.   
She’s hit with the memory all too quick.

_“We won. Mr. Stark…” Peter was all heavy breathing, stutters, and blood. “W-e won, Mr. Stark.”_

_After a moment, she had known why, and stepped forward to lightly guide the kid from her dying husband. _  
He didn’t need another parent to die in his arms.  
She could feel a sob wrack Peter’s body for the brief moment when their metal suits touched. 

_She had replaced Peter on her knees beside the man they all love- she could hear Rhodes’s heavy breathing, feel Peter’s anguish._

_ “Pep-” The living corpse breathed. She saw his gaze had dropped to the side, “Kid-” was said on another soft exhale of breath. His eyes focused just barely on Peter’s form._

_“Hey. Tony, look at me.” She tried to smile- she remembers making the conscious decision to smile. To show him the brave face he always needed when he looked at her in the past. To show him the strong woman he fell in love with._

_Not to let his dying moments be spent looking at their crying, broken, emotionally traumatized child.  
She felt like Peter, on the inside. Sobbing, bloodied, lost._

_“We’re gonna be ok.” She lied smoothly. Like years of working for and eventually loving Tony Stark had thought her how. _

_She watched the light die in his eyes._

_Watched the reactor go out._

_Cried into his chest._

_And had found comfort that on his last breaths had been the thing he never used to have, never thought he would;  
“Pep.” “Kid.” _

_Family._

She snaps back into her body, and Peter has a hand on her shoulder. Tony is stalled somewhere in the doorway behind the sticky faced teen.

“Pep? You ok?” Peter’s voice is soft, careful. She feels a tear roll down her cheek.

She broke in the week Tony was gone. A few times. Alone. In her room. 

Only once sitting beside Peter on the couch- only once. While they cried and cried and held one another and she felt like his mother- like how Tony used to say he just felt like his. He finally felt like hers. Like the moment in the hospital with Morgan, when Pepper held her for the first time. 

She saw her son’s eyes water too, and his face -god, he looks like Tony, somehow- crumples up, pushing his doe eyes into half moons. 

“I know. It’s hard.” Peter’s voice is low, and she let's her eyes focus on Tony behind Peter’s shoulder. “But he’s back, Pep.”

Tony’s eyes are wide, he looks surprised, somehow. For some reason. 

“We have to be thankful for that, and move past what happened.” Peter’s voice is even. 

This kid has experienced more loss in his short life than she ever hopes to imagine. 

She places a hand on his cheek, rubbing the sharp bone under his eye. “I know, Baby. I know.”

He nuzzles into the soft center of her scared and calased palm. 

She makes eye contact with Tony again, and let's herself send him another soft, withered smile. 

-

It’s two days since Tony has popped out of the ground.

“I was gonna go out for a swing.” Peter appears around the side of the doorway, it’s unclear who of the three adults he’s talking to. “I’m meeting a friend in the city. Sam and Buck said I could crash at their apartment.”

“You’re going to swing to the city?” Tony asks, an eyebrow raised. 

“Well- no.” Peter rubs behind his ear. “I was gonna take the Iron Spider into the city, then swing from there.”

“Those repulsors were experimental Nano-tech from like six years ago, Kid, they’re slow as fuck and pretty dangerous.”

“I’ll uh… Uber. Is that a thing, still?” Peter asks, more to himself than anyone.

“Yeah. And no. I’ll give you a ride on the suit, should only take an hour or so.” Tony says, standing up. Pepper sucks a lip into her mouth before standing too.

“I’m coming.”

“What?”

“If we’re announcing to the world that both Iron Man and Spider-Man are alive I’m coming along to help with the problem that will inevitably find you.” 

“What about Morgan?” Peter asks, his head perks up, “we should bring her!”

“What? No!” Tony blinks, “she stays out of the spot light! And she’s not flying with us all the way to New York!”

“What if she was in a cradle thing on my back? Peter’s grin widens, “and had her own… suit.”

“Excuse me?”

“Peter.” Pepper laughs. “You’re serious?”

“C’mon, Pep. I’ll cancel my plans with Ned and we can go on a family walk in the park, or something. A calm way to announce Mr. Stark’s and I’s resurrections.”

Pepper rolls her eyes and lets out a half assed sigh. “Fine.”

“What? No. Not fine.” Tony interjects.

“I made her a suit for emergencies, it’ll protect her from the wind and she can watch a episode of She-ra on the ride, or something.” Peter waves his hand dismissively. “And incase anyone forgot, I’m sticky. I literally can’t drop her.” 

“I’ve seen you drop many a thing.” Tony retorts.

“But I’ve never dropped a living thing.” Peter retaliates, raising an eyebrow.

“Ohhh you wanna play that game-”

“Children.” Pepper glares. 

“Yes, _Mom_.” Peter giggles. May’s eyes flick between the three with amusement shining in her muddy irises.

“Go tell Morgan and get changed.” She gestures towards the stairs. Peter clenches his fist in triumph and swings himself over the railing.

“Pepper.” Tony looks somewhat betrayed, and Pepper can only find it funny.

“He’s taken her out in the suit on nights she can’t sleep. Swinging calms her down.” 

Tony’s eyes soften at the edges. 

“Trust me, Tony. It’s ok.” She smiles in the calming way she can only seem to muster when he’s hurt. “We’ll just… show the world that we’re a family.

-

Peter is sitting between Tony’s shoulder blades with Morgan in his lap. She’s pointing at things as they go.  
“You’re so light?” Tony had said as Peter swang onto his back with a giggling Morgan.

_“Spiders don’t have bones.” _

_“Excuse me?!”_

He can really only feel Morgan, who’s vibrating with excitement on Peter’s knees. Over the small of his back. Pepper is flying eye level with them, answering any of Morgan’s questions.

He’s happy she came along, he used to feel like a chunk of his life was missing; and he hates to admit it, but he missed Iron Man when he was retired. 

Now he’s just… Iron Man and his family, domesticated and going to a park.

He’s so lame. 

He loves it.

Peter points at the first tall building they see and Morgan claps her purple metal covered hands with glee.

The suit is really just a metal windbreaker with a few emergency protocols. But really all it does is magnetize to Pete’s suit and glow.

It just looks like a little purple Rescue suit.

It’s unbearably adorable. 

The weight is gone, and he has a heart attack until he sees Peter sticking to the building just a head of them with a little purple blob stuck to his back.

He and Pepper let the kids go a head a few buildings, and he waves to pedestrians who are looking up at him with shock printed on each of their features. 

Then Peter is shouting, “hey! Old man! Get a load of this!” And shooting a web right into his arch reactor, using him to swing onto the sidewalk.

Pepper is laughing through the coms before landing beside the now detached children, who walk towards central park.

Tony clunks down beside her, his helmet coming down and a smile spread on his features.

If this is his new image; savior of the universe, husband, father, and generally just big-old-teddy-bearness… consider him happy.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is begaystopcrime come on by sometime.  
Drop a kudos if you liked.


End file.
